


La Flor de la Meseta

by ELGRIMES



Series: The Emerald Protection Squad | Semi-Canon Universe [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Chaos Emeralds, King Arthur AU, Multi, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: "Y juró Silver que, aunque veía la estatua postrada en orgullo y firmeza de nada más y nada menos que el Rey de Camelot, no podía creer que éste ya no estuviese presente en vida y carne propia.O al menos eso fue lo que escuchó decir, por última vez, a Merlina."Después de un incidente con la Esmeralda Maestra, de haberse reunido con los demás proclamados  Controladores de Caos y de haber experimentado el Chaos Control por obra propia, Silver se ve obligado a tener que interactuar en un entorno que no es el suyo, con gente que al parecer no conoce y participar en un evento que no habrá de gustarle... Derrocar al Rey de Camelot tendría que darle la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar, ¿cierto?{LONG-FIC}[Sonic & The Black Knight AU] SPIN-OFF de "El EMPS ft. Bibaze"sonic the hedgehog & co. © SEGA





	La Flor de la Meseta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra está hecha sin fines de lucro y blablablá; todo lo creado y mencionado no es de mi pertenencia a excepción del desarrollo y adaptación de "Las Leyendas de Camelot" (es decir, MI versión y MI línea cronológica); cabe destacar que es un "What If...?" / "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" del cómo la historia de The Black Knight hubiese sido descrita al Merlina resetear su propio universo.
> 
> "La Flor de la Meseta", o también conocido otro de los AU's donde Silver entra al universo de TBK pero con ciertos detalles cambiados por Merlina ft. el desmadre del autor, es uno de los fanfics en los que he estado trabajando desde hace dos años enteros. Por muchos motivos, no había podido publicar algo acerca de esto, pero por fin me di un tiempo de corregir un borrador que tenía y he aquí el primer fanfic de esta serie que haré titulada THE E.M.P.S.
> 
> En fin, esto sólo es un prólogo. Agradecería que, si alguien leyó esto, me hagan saber qué opinan.
> 
> Gracias.

**La Flor de la Meseta**

Prólogo

_El crujido de las hojas secas sonó en cuanto los pesados tacones de acero tocaron el suelo mullido en los restos que había dejado la lluvia. La humedad se sentía, la brisa movía las excéntricas flores mojadas y arrastraba los pétalos sueltos, la tierra se combinaba con el agua y hacía charcos de lodo, el frío empezaba, la noche caía; con los nervios en el estómago y la confusión en la mente, recorrió todo el panorama, buscando algo que ni siquiera hubiese podido identificar por los grandes arbustos y árboles que tapaban el horizonte del campo y el nocturno cielo, y le daban más sombra ante la luz de la luna que, a pesar de encontrarse a principios de invierno, parecía que le quemaba la cicatrizada piel albina. Las manos le temblaron como nunca, todavía con la antorcha –tomada del ahora destruido carruaje- en la derecha y el florete en la izquierda, rezando a cualquier Dios presente que escuchase sus plegarias y no la dejase abajo; se quedó parada, esperando a escuchar algún otro sonido que no fuese el de los insípidos búhos –porque de ser así, ya comenzaría a cortar árboles a lo imbécil- e inhaló aire con profundidad para tranquilizarse, pendiente del camino frente a ella._

_Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr en dirección hacia donde se había ido su acompañante, de no haber sido porque la visualizó a lo lejos: la figura delgada de su aprendiz, corriendo con dificultad hasta ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y un hilo carmesí escurriéndole desde el tope de la frente; tenía torcido el tobillo, un ojo morado y por si fuera poco, la mugre en sus ropas y pelaje le daba todo el toque de que realmente habían vivido en carne propia el accidente. Percival dejó caer el florete al suelo por el impacto de verla en tan mal estado, y cuando pudo, la tomó de los hombros para recargársela en el pecho, abrazándola._

_Escuchando los sollozos de su discípulo, la joven caballero se llevó una mano al pecho para tranquilizar su propio y estruendoso palpitar. Se lamió los secos labios, implorando que los gargajeos de su acompañante parasen para que pudiese explicar bien la situación, que el miedo y los nervios no las consumiese en un profundo hoyo repleto de desesperación, y que incluso todavía se dignase aquel extraño de energía caótica a aparecerse frente a ambas para dar la cara por sus viles actos._

_Percival incrustó una de sus manos en el hueco del cuello de su pupilo, apegándola más a su propio cuerpo en un humilde gesto de protección. Ninguna de las dos se había preparado para lo sucedido, pues de un momento a otro se hallaban en las afueras de un campo lleno de insectos y al otro ya estaban en camino a su muerte. Era una transición difícil de pensar, incluso de comprender, porque recordaba ella –la fiera, la que tanto estaba alerta- haber presenciado la ligera sonrisa de su majestad, acompañada de un asentimiento dedicado hacia ambas mujeres para dar comienzo al tradicional paseo de fin de semana, dándoles paso para que subiesen con él a ese viejo carruaje de madera cuyos restos, en esos precisos instantes –en los que Percival intentaba no morderse la lengua hasta sangrar por el coraje-, se esparcían por todo el camino desde el feudo._

_Contando los días desde que tomaba aquella costumbre, hubiese podido asegurar que ya llevaban más de dos años en aquella pequeña y secreta travesía que compartía con su asistente y, nada más y nada menos que, el Rey. Ni uno de los tres insistía en el tema, dejando cualquier pregunta a merced de la duda y la paciencia –él, por su parte, con la cuestión del por qué se aferraba la mujer en acompañarlo; ellas dos, por otro lado, con la confusión en el alma del por qué hacía él tales actos, específicamente en el mismo lugar-. Era un viaje de tres días, en el que hacían al menos dos paradas: la primera en el pueblo más cercano, después de que Tyresse le permitiese manejar al Rey –porque el de carácter rebelde gustaba de romper las reglas cuando nadie de la corte lo veía-, siempre para comer; la segunda, en el pueblo siguiente, para entrar a un feudo privado que estaba a nombre del anterior gobernante, y que sólo el joven monarca conocía la ubicación de tal. Aunque, para ser lo bastante honestos, Percival y Tyresse solían quedarse esperando al Rey en las afueras del campo mientras él entraba._

_Se tardaba, al menos, dos horas en regresar hacia ellas. Luego, iban al pueblo más cercano, descansaban y durante el atardecer volvían._

_Al principio era un tanto quejumbroso para la caballero, teniendo en cuenta el que su aprendiz se aburría en demasía y debía estar distrayéndola para no hacer algún desastre; se hizo costumbre el que ambas exploraran los alrededores del feudo entre tanto el monarca hacía sus propios asuntos dentro de éste. Solamente le hizo falta a Percival una vez para armarse de valor y preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, obteniendo como respuesta una simple imagen que le costó más de una explicación: el ver a su Rey postrado de rodillas ante la tumba de su madre –aquella que no llegó a conocer- y el hermano de ésta –aquel que cuidó de él por un ligero tiempo- para terminar en su tutor –el viejo búho sabio que, Percival sabía por comentarios exteriores, no era pariente verdadero del monarca; pero aun así, éste le tomaba un cariño por haberlo criado hasta los acontecimientos de su coronación-; a menudo, él llevaba flores y obsequios para acomodarlos en las lápidas entre tanto Percival cuidaba el panorama ante todo peligro, dejándolo estar solo unos cuantos minutos donde, por sólo una vez en mucho tiempo, su amado Rey podía pensar y pedir justo a ese misericordioso Dios –recalcando sobre su persona, por si en verdad estaba la existencia de alguno- que bendijera a su gente, a su pueblo, a su Orden y a sí mismo._

_Cabe destacarle al -de seguro confundido hasta este punto- lector que en esa tarde en particular, a Tyresse se le ocurrió correr tras un grupo de mariposas que revoloteaban en el pequeño espacio donde los tres estaban posicionados. Al Percival seguirle, y dejando al monarca unos cuantos segundos para que terminase sus asuntos, no notó que una horda de bandidos encapuchados hizo aparición a sus alrededores, tapándoles el paso al grado en que fue el mismo Rey quien se percató del asunto, ganándose una flecha directa al pecho tras una ardua lucha puño a puño con el líder de la emboscada. A punto de entrar en combate con espada en mano, Percival lidió con el resto de hombres armados mientras Tyresse intentaba rescatar a su Rey, perdiéndole de vista cuando el enemigo lo tomó por los brazos y lo metió a su propio y ya podrido vehículo, largándose con él. Un pequeño grupo de hombres, integrados a los encapuchados, fue tras Tyresse, provocándole un desvío en el trayecto, haciéndole rodar entre el barro y las ramas, dando como consecuencia el saqueo y el destrozo del carruaje real, y siendo noqueada con un golpe en la frente después del enfrentamiento para despertar luego de unas horas en completa oscuridad, sola y con el cuerpo frío como cualquier fallecido._

_Había sido un accidente, tenía que haber sido un accidente._

_No tenían cara, ni dignidad, no mucho menos el valor de llegar al reino y decirle a la Corte y al Consejo que su rey había desaparecido._

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en qué hacer para poder recuperar tanto su honor como al monarca que yacía lejos, en un carruaje del bando enemigo, a punto de pertenecer a los muertos._

.

…Después de haber terminado su explicación, y mientras los demás seguían hablando como si no hubiese un mañana, Tails se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que reposaba en la esquina del garaje. Se encontraban en el taller de su hogar, con alrededor de sesenta horas sin salir de casa más que para regar las plantas. Tres días en completa agonía donde, para su mala suerte, no habían progresado mucho en cuanto al problema que conllevaba la  _babosa_  fisura en la Esmeralda Maestra.

Primero habían comenzado con la teoría, conversado unas cuantas anécdotas del cómo los chicos utilizaban la energía caos y ahora estaban intentando experimentar con algo que se le había ocurrido a Tails tras haber leído uno de los pergaminos que habían hallado en la pequeña expedición del santuario en Angel Island.

Para ser lo bastante honestos, el pobre no sabía ni cómo comenzar con todo ese caos. Lo único que podía asegurar, era que tenía que dejar de lado a Blaze y Rouge por el momento y pedirles que, más que una ayuda, fuesen un apoyo a lo que se necesitase; que Knuckles era el único que podía conectarse íntimamente con la Esmeralda Maestra, así que a fuerzas debía dejarlo encargarse de activar sus sentidos, y que Shadow y Silver tendrían que ser la carnada en esa alocada situación.

Cosa que, para recalcar, no le gustaba mucho a Shadow y tampoco convencía mucho a Silver.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Tails? —cuestionó, por quinta vez, el erizo de púas albinas; entrecerró los ojos, dio una última bocanada de aire y miró de reojo a una preocupada Blaze y una desconcertada Rouge mientras los sujetos a su frente se debatían por hacer el primer movimiento— Es decir, por supuesto que confío en ti, pero preferiría hacer todo esto sin resultar lastimado.

—¿Alguna vez he fallado en mis cálculos? —respondió con otra pregunta el zorrito, observándole incrédulo.

Silver abrió la boca, dispuesto a hablar, pero fue detenido por la mirada asesina que le dedicó Shadow antes de que pudiese decir algo que no cuadrase en la escena. Le advertía, con unos fieros ojos, que no dijese nada o terminaría lastimado.

Conocía tan bien a Shadow.

—No contestes —le dijo en un murmuro Rouge al percatarse del gesto que su colega había hecho al erizo plateado, tomando una de las esmeraldas puestas en el contenedor de cristal frente a los tres—. Ya dijo que todo estará bien, no te quejes.

—¡No lo hago! —exclamó por su parte él, escuchando las risitas de Knuckles al fondo— Sólo quiero estar seguro de que ésta vez no me enviarán de nuevo a la costa -o peor aún, a Apotos-, y tenga que regresarme en tren… otra vez.

Tanto Knuckles como Rouge dejaron salir unas cuantas carcajadas antes de ponerse, nuevamente, en un papel de serios. Era el tercer intento del experimento que habían empezado a hacer desde el día anterior, así que hasta ese punto era un tanto normal esperar lo imposible.

—Eres un exagerado —rodó los ojos Knuckles, suspirando tras haber tomado otras dos gemas y habérselas dado a Shadow para que éste se posicionara a unos pasos del contenedor—. La cosa es hacer un  _chaos control_  sencillo. Shadow es experto en esto, déjalo ser y despreocúpate.

—Preocuparse nunca está de más —recalcó Tails, levantándose del sillón. Su mirada cansada sólo hizo a los demás verlo con más atención… Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse—. Quiero decir, yo tampoco sé cómo vaya a salir este asunto, pero necesitamos continuar para volver a nuestra búsqueda —y se dirigió a Silver, poniéndole una cara de  _perro atropellado_ —. Coopera con nosotros, por favor.

—No quiero sonar ignorante, pero, ¿me repites qué es lo que están queriendo lograr? —habló Rouge, acercándose al cuarteto de hombres. Blaze se quedó sentada en el pequeño lugar donde anteriormente había estado sentado Tails, mirando todo desde lejos— Estoy más confundida que desde que empezamos todo esto, y eso que llevamos ya tres intentos fallidos –recalcó.

—Claro: tratamos de ver si es posible hacer una teletransportación a nivel  _chaos control_ con tres esmeraldas caos —anotó Tails unas cuantas observaciones en su libreta gráfica, y tomó unas cuantas gafas que estaban en la mesa del taller para comenzar a repartirlas entre todo el  _gang_ —. La cuestión principal, es que conocemos por dato ley que para una teletransportación a nivel  _chaos control_ , son necesarias al menos dos esmeraldas para cambiar ciertos eventos en el tiempo. Para cambiar de lugar o ubicación en específico, basta con una —y tras haberle dado su propio par al dúo de erizos que protagonizaría el experimento de aquel día, Tails puso sus manos en la cintura—. Los pergaminos antiguos del Knuckles Clan mencionan que sólo la gente privilegiada y atribuida a su cultura, utilizaba tres esmeraldas para viajar por dimensiones o encontrar fisuras interdimensionales… Se le conoce más como el método tradicional de teletransportación.

—Entonces, estás tratando de volver a retomarlo —pareció aclarar Rouge a sí misma, y Tails no hizo nada más que asentir mientras Silver le dedicaba una mirada preocupada y Shadow tensaba la quijada.

—Para en aquel entonces, era algo muy moderno y usado sólo en casos de emergencia… —continuó Tails, ahora dedicándole una sonrisa cansada a todos— Igual, como dije, sólo los de más alto nivel podían hacerlo.

—A tus ancestros realmente les gustaba aprovechar todo lo que la madre naturaleza les daba, ¿no? Nada tontos —jugueteó Rouge con Knuckles, quien confundido le subió los hombros.

—Mis ancestros eran un tanto desarrollados para su tiempo. En su época, tuvieron conflictos con otras tribus debido a varios ideales que tenían a diferencia de otras razas que no podían entender con exactitud esas mismas ideas —dijo, dedicándole una mirada confiada—. De entre esas cuestiones, la teletransportación caos ocupaba la lista principal: mis predecesores tenían contacto con el mundo cósmico y su plano astral, con su dimensión caótica y sus deidades… Te sorprenderían muchas cosas sobre mi cultura —le mencionó a la murciélago, tan cerquita de su ser que ella sintió los cabellos de la nuca erizarse ante su áspera voz—. Mi cultura es más que una joya brillosa, murciélago.

—Pero esa joya brillosa representa más de cien mil años de historia, ¿no? —mencionó Rouge, sonriendo coquetamente para disimular sus nervios— Entonces, igual vale mucho.

—¿Por qué te sigo contando todo esto? —rodó los ojos el equidna, ganándose unas muecas por parte de los dos erizos, una risita burlona de la murciélago y una mirada confundida del zorro— Como sea, ¿podemos continuar?

—A mí me parece interesante lo que mencionas —habló Blaze desde la parte trasera del taller, haciendo a todos voltear en su dirección. Ella se levantó con desgano y se posicionó en seguida de Rouge, cruzándose de brazos para empezar a hablar—. La cultura de mi reino se asimila a la tuya, exceptuando el hecho de que nosotros desde nuestros orígenes fuimos un poco más cohibidos con los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Tails, sobándose la barbilla.

—Mi gente tiene la oportunidad de comunicarse con nuestra propia versión del mundo cósmico —Rouge, al igual que Silver, arqueó las cejas con asombro entretanto Knuckles, Shadow y Tails prestaban atención a los detalles—. Es decir, el uso de tres esmeraldas sol da la oportunidad de que la consciencia del portador viaje hasta el plano astral. Nosotros le llamamos  _Laukik_. Supongo que es lo mismo que ocurre con lo que describe la mitología de ese clan, ¿cierto?

—En forma coloquial, podría decirse que sí —se sobó la nuca Knuckles, y Tails entrecerró sus ojos.

—Si de algo sirve saberlo, recuerdo haber escuchado al Doctor Gerald decir algo similar sobre ello —dijo Shadow, apuntando con su mentón en dirección a Blaze y Knuckles—. Él dijo que existen diferentes versiones del mundo cósmico debido a las diferentes dimensiones y variadas versiones alternas de la misma dimensión. Cada una es conocida con diferente nombre, pero vienen siendo lo mismo porque todos los mundos residen en el mismo plano.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo…? —habló Silver, intentando no parecer el único imbécil que no entendía mucho de la conversación.

—Blaze y Knuckles podrían viajar, cada uno, al mundo cósmico que describen sus antecedentes, y aun así se encontrarían en el mismo espacio, coexistiendo —contestó Shadow, rodando los ojos.

—Oh, tiene más sentido eso —se puso Rouge una mano en el mentón—. Por alguna razón, pensé que cuando decían  _mundo cósmico_  o  _plano astral_ , estábamos hablando de brownies con… —y volteó hacia Tails para ver que el chico le prestaba DEMASIADA atención, no segura de si continuar con el tema porque, bueno, menor presente; seguido, miró a Shadow quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina por empezar a hablar de ese tema frente al  _hermanito_ de Sonic— marihuana —soltó, luego de una sonrisa nerviosa al erizo que le negaba con la cabeza en decepción.

—¿Qué? —intentó reír Blaze. Knuckles se dio un  _facepalm_  mientras Shadow se cruzaba de brazos.

—Gracias al cielo, pensé que era el único que se había perdido en el tema… —dijo Silver, llevándose una mano al pecho en alivio. Le puso la otra en la espalda a Tails para pedir soporte, y el aludido sólo alcanzó a reír.

—Lo peor es que antes, en Angel Island, sí se producían remedios medicinales que tomaban una planta parecida a la marihuana… —y Knuckles ojeó a Tails, recordando el incidente de  _Albukerc_ , quien soltó una carcajada al estar de acuerdo— En fin, ¿alguna pregunta más o ya podemos comenzar?

—Yo, para estar seguros —levantó un poco la mano Silver, y se acercó a Shadow para después comenzar—: ¿Qué era lo que teníamos qué hacer, otra vez?

—Es fácil: van a pararse en este punto —y caminó Tails hasta una  _X_  en el suelo, saliendo del taller, marcado con cinta roja; podía verse un triángulo dibujado en dicho signo—, e intentarán hacer un chaos control. Shadow concentrara su energía en las tres esmeraldas, y el resultado de ello será abrir una fisura dimensional. Uno de los dos debe atravesarla y decir si realmente ha funcionado mediante el comunicador que les di.

—Tú lo harás —dijo Shadow, y Silver estuvo a punto de protestar el por qué, hasta que el erizo le cortó—. Normalmente, gasto mucha energía al concentrarla en las gemas. Nunca he intentado concentrarme solamente en tres de ellas, así que necesito que mientras yo hago esto, tú entres antes de que se cierre la fisura.

—¿Y cómo voy a volver? —esta vez, respondió mirando a Tails— Sí comprendo, pero yo no llevo ninguna esmeralda como para intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta tampoco.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que te vayas con otras tres esmeraldas porque no sabemos qué efecto habría en la nueva dimensión —contestó Tails, rascándose un semblante—. El lado bueno, es que tu signatura caos quedará grabada en la energía de las esmeraldas utilizadas, lo cual me facilitará más la búsqueda de tu esencia, en caso de que te pierdas.

—Me preocupa lo mucho que confirmas que me voy a perder —frunció el ceño Silver.

—Es una hipótesis —volvió a rodar los ojos Shadow, suficientemente fastidiado como para seguir debatiendo. Una vez con las esmeraldas en las manos, salió del garaje en compañía de Tails, quien se paró cerca de la  _X_ que ambos le indicaban a Silver—. Ahora, ¿te gustaría colaborar de una vez? —le gritó al estar un tanto lejos.

Con una seña, Shadow le indicó a Rouge, Knuckles y Blaze que se pusieran las gafas protectoras que Tails les había dado antes. El zorro también las llevaba puestas, pero antes de empezar, tomó del brazo a Silver y decidió subirle los ánimos.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra, encuentra la manera de pedirle a alguien más que te haga este favor si nosotros no podemos hacer nada por este lado —le dijo, y le sonrió para calmarlo—. Mantén tu comunicador prendido y ponte alerta.

El erizo de púas plateadas, al ver la mirada en los fieros ojos del pequeño zorro, se convenció a sí mismo y le asintió. Suspiró hondo, tomando valor para empezar.

No era la primera vez que viajaba en el tiempo, eso realmente no era lo que le afectaba, pero sí el hecho de que sería la primera vez que viajaría hasta una dimensión desconocida sin nadie más que lo apoyase.

En esos momentos, extrañaba las palabras de coraje que seguro Sonic le hubiese dicho para darle valentía.

—De acuerdo —finalmente habló Silver, acercándose a Shadow—. Estoy listo.

El erizo de púas rojas lo observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa, tan diminuta que apenas Tails pudo verla por ser el más cercano a los dos. Entre él y Shadow acomodaron las esmeraldas en cada una de las esquinas del triángulo dibujado, y Silver optó por darles una pulgar arriba a los tres integrantes restantes que se mantenían al margen del garaje.

Cuando Shadow cerró los ojos y concentró su energía en las esmeraldas, Tails decidió alejarse un poco. Las tres gemas flotaron en el aire mientras un aura de luz las rodeaba. Silver no quitó la ansiosa mirada de ninguna de las tres, esperando a ver si la fisura dimensional aparecía, siendo encerrado en el triángulo con el que Shadow ya estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio de energía.

Lo único que Silver alcanzó a escuchar, antes de ser noqueado por algo y despertar todo mareado en un prado lleno de flores, fue el grito de Tails diciendo que Shadow estaba sangrando.


End file.
